


The Fortunate Only

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [21]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Supportive Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's pretty sure half the people at his art show only came to check out his ass. Brian tells him he's wrong. It's at least two-thirds. Not that there's anything wrong with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fortunate Only

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Britin Song Drabble Challenge, inspired by Phoenix's [Lisztomania](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uF3reVVUbio)

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Justin said. “I bet half these people don’t even give a shit about my art. They’re only came because I was featured in that Sexiest Artists of the Year story.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Brian said. “I’d say at least two-thirds of the people here only came to see you for your pretty face and your hot ass.”

Justin punched Brian’s arm. “Not helping.”

“But that doesn’t explain why they’re sticking around,” Brian said, gesturing toward the packed gallery with his wine glass. “Your sex appeal may have lured them in, but it’s your work that’s holding their attention, even after it became plain you’re spoken for this evening.”

Justin laughed. Brian had barely left his side all evening. Hell, Brian’s hand had barely left his _ass_ all evening. It’s one of the few perks of being in a long-distance relationship; whenever Brian does get a chance to visit, his possessive side does as well. It’s fucking hot as hell, knowing Brian missed him and wanted him so much that nobody else, not even in this huge and intoxicating city, could capture his interest. 

“There’s no shame in using what you’ve got to get ahead,” Brian continued. 

“I guess,” Justin said. “It’s just then they ask all these fucking tedious questions. What’s your inspiration? What does this piece mean? Tell me about your use of colors.”

Brian snorted. “Shut the fuck up. You love talking about your art. Now go drink your wine and enjoy your fame and fortune. It’s no fun bragging about how I’m fucking the Sexiest Artist of the Year if said artist is sulking in the corner wishing he looked like Picasso in his later years.”

Justin rolled his eyes, but leaned up against Brian’s side when he wrapped an arm around his waist. “Thanks for being here,” he said. “It makes all…  _this_ easier.”

Brian looked down at him, his gaze soft. “Wouldn’t miss it.”


End file.
